past is the problem
by The Obberlains
Summary: Jack and Kim both have secrets no one knows. But what happens when they tell them to each other? Summary sucks but please read... rated t because I'm paranoid
1. prologue

i** hope this works fingers crossed. i have been writing this for a while now i hope you like it please** review.

prologue

jack.

my past is not the best. but hey its in the past right? wrong wrong wrong! i dont talk about my past for a reason. i dont bring up my dad for a reason. but my life is my business. so i all ways stand up for people... because what happened to me doesn't need to happen to anyone else. no one knows about my past. not even jerry, milton, kim and Eddie. everyone thinks they know me but they dont really know me.

kim.

do i tell people or do i not? i mean i dont date or do anything outside of the guys because i dont know what i would do if i acutely told some one and they told other people. i dont want anyone to know that my mom is in jail for child abuse. i all most told jack but then i remembered what happened when i told someone...

"your mom abused you?" Cameron asked.

"dont tell anyone" i said. "i wont" cam said. but then the next day it was all around school. after a while dad just relocated me and here i am seaford!


	2. Chapter 1

**thanks to those who followed. i wrote this in math class. i will update once a day at least. my funny moment of the day was when my science teacher sang karaoke long story i can thank my friend Anna for that. **

chapter one.

"hey guys" i said walking up to Jerry and Jack. "hey" Jerry said "Jack's been acting weird all morning!" "how?" i asked. "not that it's anything new" "I'm not acting weird" jack protested. "I'll just leave you two alone." Jerry said walking off pretending to be cool but failing.

"what's the matter Jack?" i asked. "nothing I'm telling you I'm fine." he said, i could tell he was hiding something, he had that look on his face. "I'm fine" i gave him a look. "I'm fine how are you?" okay he's changing the subject yep im figureing this out.

"now Jackson!" i said acting like his mother. i saw his smile, i loved that. "really jack what's the matter?" i asked. the bell rang. "I'll get it out of you!"

jack.

. . kim is bugging the crap out of me. i can't tell her because then i would have to tell her what he did for me not to want him back. 'I'll get it out of you' still rang in my head. the bad thing was i knew she would... eventualy. he claims that he's changed. my mom believes that, so does my sister Sara. he got jail a week ago and expects us to welcome him with open arms! who does he think he is? "Mr. brewer could you pay attention please?" Mrs. applebottom asked. "yes ma'am sorry" i said. "it's okay" she said then went back to teaching. Kim sat beside me next period, help me! My phone buzzed in my pocket, i looked up luckily no one but Jerry noticed who only nodded and mouthed no worrys. i looked at the screen oh great.

_ Jackson i promise I've changed come on I'm your father!_

i looked up only to see Mrs. applebottom writing away on the black board, so i texted back.

_for the last time it's jack! if you where my father you would know that would you not?_

__i sent it knowing i would regret it later. the bell rang...great a class beside kim, yay! this is going to be fun..

kim.

so i failed to Get anything out of of Jack at school but we are at the dojo now...plans are rising. "yo Jack what's up dude" see even Jerry noticed. "Jack it's scientificly proven that when you keep anger in nothing good happens" of course Milton gives answer proven by science.

"shouldn't we be practicing? and who said i was angry?" jack asked looking at us. "it does seem like it" Eddie said. "I'm perfectly fine" jack said.

"what's going on?" Rudy asked. "nothing we are just getting ready" i said.

"okay" Rudy said "im going to go get Sam" then walked out the door. "I'm changing" jack said, he grabbed his bag out of his locker. he left the room, the boys followed. just as he left his phone rang. "Jack!phone!" he didn't come. well what's the harm? "hello?" i asked.

"Jackson Th- wait who is this?" a gruff voice said. "it's Kim Crawford I'm one of Jack's friends" i said. "kim Jack's mother mentioned you i think" the voice replied.

"kim who are you talking to? wait is that my phone?" i turned around to see a panicked jack.

Jack.

kim with my phone, who? who would be calling me? everyone knew i was at practice exept...oh no...no,no,no,no,no!

**oh cliffhanger ending! I'll try and write snd post chapter two tonight but no promises! please review first three rewiers get a shout out make that the first three for each chapter thanks for reading.**

**ArinPeyton **


	3. Chapter 2

**okay so shout out to desiree' graves she has reviewed both chapters so please review. i was serious about the shout out thing. so this is chapter two of the past is the problem.**

**chapter two **

jack.

i took the phone from kim. i reviewed the situation in my head. i was in a public dad was on the phone waiting for me to respond. i tried to think about where my mom was...crap. she is with Sara at a play she told me that they where going shopping afterwards to. so dad has the perfect opportunity to get back to his old habits if he could get to me. "hey dad" i said. Kim's eyes went wide i told everyone i didn't talk to my dad which wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Jackson Thomas get home right now! you hear me? I'm heard you gave you mother a little back talk did you not?"My dad asked harshly. back talking? i don't remember... oh your kidding me. i told my mom that she couldn't make all of my choices for me. which is true. is it not? i mean is it untrue? i wouldnt call it back talk...but if my dad did i don't even want to think about it.

"it wasnt really back talk dad i mean-" he cut me off.

"you will address me as sir are we clear? and Jackson you know what happens when you back talk! things haven't changed!" was that a threat? was that a threat? oh who am i kidding that was a threat. but one thing has changed. i can fight back now. so things have changed.

"yes, sir. but i am not going to let you oh...what did you call it? hmmm? i don't know, sir, refresh my memory" i said sarcastically by now everyone was looking at me interested. even Jerry which is saying something. i knew i wasn't helping my case at all.

" i will teach you not to back talk and i will beat your butt so hard you can't walk or sit for a week" oh ya did i not mention why he was in jail, it was for abusing me. Sara was only a baby then, so she doesn't remember anything about what it was like back then. but i remember every minute of it. every minute. "get home!"

"I'm coming" i knew that tone he was useing now. that tone never...ever got me anywhere good ever.

kim.

well jack left, we finished practice without him. it was boring. I'm on my way home. normally this walk would fill my mind with thoughts of school work. but all i can about is jack. okay so he says he doesn't talk to hus dad then he gets a phone call from his dad in the middle of practice. okay am i the only one who finds this a bit odd? i mean i don't want to pry but... Jack's my best friend i want to be able to know that he is okay. i mean since the day i meet Jack when he caught my apple on his foot, i have never seen him this bothered not even with the kai incident. that right there is saying something is it not? i took out my phone and called Jack. "hey kim" jack's voice came through the line, did i hear him grunting in pain? "what'sup?"

i need an excuse to come over,you know to check on him, the project. "we need to work on our history project. so can i come over so we can work?" i asked. i want to know if he is okay because despite him repeatedly saying that he is fine...he's not fine...i can tell.

"um I'll have to ask my dad" he said...since when does his dad say with them? i heard the same sounds. i recognised them, the sounds i mean from when i was abused but no jack probably stained something while practiceing.

jack.

i dont want to move. it hurts every time i try and move. now kim and i need to work on a project for school. "kim I'll call you after i ask" i said, she did not need to hear this conversation.

"okay" she said then i hung up. i went to turn to get off my bed. ow that hurts to much.

flashback.

i ran he had his belt. but he wouldn't use it till he had me completely to where my body was in his control. i blocked the first three punches but he knocked me down with a kick of his left leg. "now Jackson we all know that if you don't struggle no one gets hurt right? well expect for you" my dad said. then he grabbed the belt.

"dad please" i said but it was to late.

present time.

"dad me and kim have to work on a project can she come over?" i asked. i couldn't talk with out hurting, how do i practice tomorrow?

"why should i do anything that Will make you happy Jackson?" he asked me.

"dad i can't even talk without hurting you did your job" i said. i looked down at my phone...i had never hung up...kim had just heard all of that...oh no...please...no...no...please

kim.

did i just here what i think i heard?

**okay so another cliffhanger ending. what will jack tell kim? what will kim tell jack? find out in chapter three...once i write it that is**


	4. Chapter 3

so** my original plan did not work... shout out to anaross3000 for reviewing. disclaimer. so my cousin jacob tried to teach class when are teacher was late because of a meeting. then the teacher called home so he is mad because he got grounded so im staying up stairs to avoid his rath. why do you care? because i will be writing. tehee. (yes he is my cousin but he lives with us)**

**chapter three**

kim.

did i hear this right? no i couldn't have. that would mean someone would have hurt him who would want to hurt jack he is so nice? i put the phone back up to my ear "Jack?" i asked.

"kim i uhh have to go and no you can't come over we will have to work on the project Tomorrow at the dojo" he said. wait was jack passing up a practice i mean he wouldn't do that ever. he loves karate. i mean loves it. he would never pass up a practice i was about to say this but then i noticed that Jack had hung up on me. why would he do that why? i know he hasn't been himself but this is a new extreme. i mean a completely new level i can't believe Jack would hang up on me. he would never do this.

Jack.

i hung up on kim. then i ran up stairs. after ten minutes i creeped back down stairs and saw my dad with a bottle of beer. okay so he will be out in a couple of minutes. "don't you know better than to eavesdrop?" i turned around to see my mother. i hugged her. i know im 14 but i don't care i hugged her. Sara burst out laughing then went upstairs with a shopping bag in her hands. "Jack what's going on?"

"mom its happening again."i said, i was hopeing that she would believe me. she gave me a look i knew where this was going and it was not going where i wanted it to.

"now Jackson you should not just assume that because he is drinking he's had a tough last couple of years. you should know better." she said.

"i have the marks to prove it" i said.

"Jackson Thomas Henry!(**i sort of got the idea from my friend he has two middle** names) you need to stop this now! go upstairs! you are grounded no if and or buts get your butt upstairs inless you want me to beat it!" your kidding me she doesn't even belive me why? "Jackson!" i went upstairs and layed on my bed then when i got up the nerves i took off my shirt and looked at my back to the best of my ability. i saw red marks. the scar that i have had for a while now and i saw the mark from the cane he hit me with from where i tried to get up. you could see that clean as day and it was clearly done with a cane to, that much you could tell. i looked at my stomach from where he kicked me i had a huge bruise that was turning many different shades of blue and purple. man how am i going to change for practice and in gym tomorrow?

kim.

i am both mad and worried about Jack. i mean I'm mad because he hung up on me. but I'm worried because he hung up on me. what? dont judge! i have mixed emotions. i picked up my phone and called jack, i don't care if i am mad at him i want to know that he's Okay, there is nothing wrong with that! wait is there? eh do not care right now. "hello?" he asked.

"hey Jack it's kim just making sure your okay" i said.

"yeah I'm fine sorry about earlier i just well things haven't been the best" he said, is he about to spill? man i hope so! is that wrong? man i need a new consensus.

"why is that?" i asked, man come on jack say something! please.

"i don't know since my dad came back my mom has been siding with him and so has Sara so it's like its me against the whole house! i mean really what did i do to make them lose there trust in me? or what has he done to gain there trust? its just frustrating!" he said.

"why didn't they trust your dad before or why don't you now? what did he do to lose your trust i mean?" i asked, man I'm confusing myself i must be confusing him.

"my dad he used to get drunk when he would my mom would leave with Sara and i felt his rath lets just leave it at that can we?" he asked.

what i felt like saying, no we can't leave it at that! i want full story with details and i want them now! what i said "oh Jack I'm so sorry if you want someone to talk to I'm here and so are the guys remember that"

jack.

well after i git off of the phone with kim i pulled out my english assignment it wasn't due till two weeks from now so i normally wouldnt even bother but... i have nothing better to due. i looked at the topic. you are kidding me! the topic is my family. what do i write? that all of my family is siding with a guy who hurts whoever gets in his way even if it's his own son? I'm pretty sure i won't get a good grade that way. so what i wrote down wad

my family by jack brewer.

well in my family there is my mom, Brandi. there is my little sister Sara.

that's it. i will have to figure out a lie to put on paper for a grade... yay!

**well that's it folks. so I've decided to leave quotes from kickin it and all you have to do is tell me who said it in what episode it was in.****the first three people to guess correctly in the reviews gets a shout out! **

**todays is oh ya i will only put one up per day so if i post two chapters in one day then you will still have time to guess:) **

**today's quote is "yes and when i plan a wedding in a shower you can sing"**

**r.**

**e.**

**v.**

**e.**

**i.**

**w. **

**did i spell that right? oh . well dont care.**


	5. Chapter 4

so** jake is okay now so I'm going back down stairs so ya. but i will still write because i have nothing better to do with my life...i know sad. disclaimer:i don't own kickin it or fearless by oliva holt (Kim)i think you will find the song fits. hope you like once again thanks for reading,following,and favoriting. shout out to karategirl77 and scottsman, thanks for the advice i am trying to only switch once now. you should really check out scottsmans storys they are amazing.**

**chapter four**

kim.

today is friday! yes! weekend, and i am going to try and get something out of jack at the dojo. so yes "kimmy!" i turned around to see Julie.

"hey Jules what's up?" i asked her.

"you ready for the in school talent show?" she asked. oh i did sign up for that didn't i? "your singing fearless right?"

"ya" i said "i can't wait." my phone went off as julie left it was a forward from Grace. i reluctantly opened it. _this is what bulling is. that boy you punched in the hall today committed suicide a few minutes ago. that girl you called a slut today in class,she's a virgin. that boy you called lame today, he has to work every night to support his family. that girl you pushed down a few days ago, she's allready being abused at home. that girl you called fat, she's starving herself. that old man you made fun of because of his ugly scars, he fought for our country. that boy you made fun of for crying, his mother's in a hospital bed dying. you think you know them you don't-smile :) it confuses people. _

wow and that was from Grace! i forwarded it to jack,Eddie,Milton, and, Jerry. then over intercom someone said. "all people taking part in the talent show need to go to the stage now."

well let's just say twenty minutes later.

"I'm stuck in your head I'm back from the dead got you running scaired I'm fearless I'm calling you out I'm taking you down don't you come around I'm fearless. I'm fearless! oh wohhoh oh oh oh oh I'm fearless. I've got the upper hand now and your loseing ground you never had to fight back, never lost a round. you see the gloves are coming off tell me when you've had enough, ya. ready fir a showdown and we're face to face i think I'll rearrange it put you in your place. you don't get the best of me check it your afraid of me I'm stuck in your head im back, back from the dead got you running scaired I'm fearless I'm calling you out I'm taking you down don't you come around I'm fearless I'm fearless I'm fearless you used to make my heart pound just the thought of you but now your in the background what you gona do? sound off if you hear this, we're feeling fearless we're feeling fearless, I'm stuck in your head I'm back from the dead got you running scaired I'm fearless im calling you out I'm taking you down don't you come around I'm fearless I'm stuck in your head I'm back,back from the dead got you running scaired I'm fearless im calling you out im taking you down so don't you come around I'm fearless I'm fearless" i cant believe i just did that... for one moment i wasn't worried about jack or anything it was amazing.

"that was Kim Crawford and apparently she is fearless!" the principal said as i walked off the stage.

jack.

Kim who new she could sing? i mean really! i probably would have enjoyed it more if i didn't have to bend over to listen so i didn't scream in pain or something. i mean my back is killing me and so is my stomach, and i have gym next period! i can't change in front of anyone with my back tore up like it is. the bruise i could say was a karate incident. but how to i explain cane, and belt marks on my back? i quess i could fake sick, but then kim would worry. i mean it's like she is my mother, oh wait no she's not she actually cares about me so never mind. "please return to your classes now" the principal said.

"kim that was amazing!"eddie said.

"it was" i said.

"since when could you sing?" Jerry asked.

"since forever Jerry and thanks guys!" Kim said beaming.

"you were amazing" Milton said, ok if Milton is complementing someone other than his girlfriend they had to be good.

"owh thanks guys!" kim said then turned to go into her class. i headed for English.

"get out your essays and work on them." the teacher said. i took mine out then remembered i had to come up with a lie to put on paper, crap!

"okay something positive about my family" i muttered under my breath. the only thing that came to mind was when my dad was in jail. hey she never said it had to be present time.. .. now i have an idea

**ok sorry it's but i want what happens next to have it's own chapter. so ya. no one has answered the quote so here it is again just post it in the reviews "yes and when i plan a wedding in a shower you can sing" **

**thanks for reading, please review **

**thanks,**

**ArinPeyton**


	6. Chapter 5

**so the award for guessing the quote goes to California girl. yay! i hope you like this chapter. oh and there will only be on chapter per day from now on. sorry but i have school stuff :(**

chapter five.

Jack.

that's when i fell the pain unbearable. i fell to the ground "Jack!" i heard people scream. i saw a coach run over to me...then i remember blacking out. now all i hear is beeping, i see a doctor talking to my mom. "mom?" i asked.

"Jack!" she said and ran over to me.

"what happened?" i asked her. i think i see kim but I'm not sure if that's who it is.

"you passed out in gym class. we saw the marks on your back sweetie who did that to you?" mom asked.

"Mrs. brewer i talk to Jackson alone?" the doctor asked.

"yes of course, come on kim" my mom said. they left and it was just the doc. and me.

"Jackson these are pictures of what your back looks like" the doc. said showing me some pictures of red, flared skin. "i need you to tell me who did this to you. and also if it's okay can i make sure that don't have these marks or anything like them anywhere else"

"ya it's fine by me." i said.

kim.

"i can't reach steven!" mrs. brewer said frustrated

"maybe it's not a bad thing" i said.

"his son is in the hospital i think he needs to know how his son is and how badly he is hurt!" Mrs. brewer snapped at me.

"i think Mr. brewer knows how hurt Jack is" i said.

"how would he!" she said, on the verge of yelling.

"i think Mr. brewer did this to jack" i said.

jack.

"the rest of your body seems fine" the doctor concluded.

"great! can i some clothes on now?" i asked this was getting weird it's just me and a doctor and i'm in my boxers.

"yes. of course. who did this to do you?" the doctor asked, i had yet to catch his name.

"my father" i told him.

"is your mother aware that this has been happening?" he asked.

"it's only happened once and no." i said.

"if it's only happened once then when did it happen?" doc asked.

"last night" i said.

kim.

"i have to go get Sara but i don't want to leave Jack" Mrs. brewer said.

"I'll go get her" i volunteered.

"thank you Kimberly" she said, then i set of to go pick up Sara. when i got to her school i saw Sara talking to one of her friends.

"Sara?" i asked. she turned around.

"kim what are you doing here?" she asked.

"your brothers in the hospital Sara" i said, i watched her face turned to a face of concern.

"what happened to Jack?" she asked.

"you have to see for yourself." how was i supposed to explain it.

jack.

"jackson thomas henry brewer" my mother said.

"yes here you go" the nurse said. i stood there staring into space.

"Jack" my mom said trying to get my attention.

"yes ma'am?" i asked "oh thank you ma'am"

"polite for 14" the nurse said.

"i would like to think that we raised him right"

kim.

well after i signed Sara out, i had to explain the situation to the lady at the front desk. Sara and i headed to the hospital. Jack was being released but then had to go somewhere to talk to somebody about the abuse. i felt sorry for him, I've went through this once to and its not fun. at all trust me on that. text from jack.

my dad is gone, without a trace.

**sorry it's sort but i have chruch and things, family things every sunday.**

**todays quote. "a little bit of a jerk, that's like saying Jerry's a little bit confused"**


	7. Chapter 6

so** here u** go.** shout out to anaross3000 again check out her storys they are amazing oh and shout out to tomtechygirl142 for guessing the quote**

chapter six.

previously

my dad is gone without a trace, "your brother is in the hospital sara", "i think Mr. brewer did this to jack", "i need you to tell me who did this to u"

now...Jack.

"what do you mean he's gone?" i asked.

"his stuff is gone and so is his car" my mom said.

"really?" i asked.

"yes I'm calling the police" she said then walked off.

kim.

"dad's gone?" Sara asked.

"that's what jack said" i showed her the text.

"can u tell me what happened to Jack now?" she asked.

"um well he should tell you himself" i said. we walked through the doors of hospital. Mrs. brewer was on the phone with someone, jack was pacing, well Sara ran over to Jack.

"hey Sara, Sara" he said i couldn't help but laugh at that.

Jack.

i am in the car between Sara and Kim. this is fun. "you feel okay talking to the officer by yourself?" mom asked as we pulled into the police stations parking lot.

"ya mom I'll be fine" i said. Kim shot me a look,then smiled, okay then? i wish i would have told her, but no she has to find out this way. i feel like an idiot.

"okay jack. Kimberly could you stay in the car with Sara?" mom asked looking at Kim.

"sure" kim said, she shot me that smile/look combo again. she is freaking me out with that. we walked into the police station.

"I'm Brandi and this is my son Jackson"my mom said to the officer behind the counter.

"oh yes Jackson come with me" she said leading me down a hallway.

Kim.

i am stupid i gave Jack a look then a smile. he most likely thinks I'm crazy, great job Kim! great job! i am an idiot. " so dad really did that?" Sara asked. poor thing she is so confused.

"yes Sara" i said, my phone went off.

_how is_ jack?

it was from rudy.

_good, he's fine now. talking to the police._

_"_why would he do that?" she said, i saw tears in her eyes. now i don't know if they were for jack, or because she just lost her dad...again.

"Sara it's okay" i said unbuckling and sliding over beside her. "you will be fine jack is fine and so are you" i feel so sorry for her and Jack poor things.

Jack.

"your Jackson then?" an officer asked, i nodded. "I'm officer Jason Hamilton but call me jase"

"Okay call me Jack" i said, my phone vibrated, on the table where i had put it.

"go ahead" jase said. i picked it up, text from...julie.

_hey jack you okay? hope you are_

great does the whole world know? oh know if they don't lets inform the media.

"so you want to tell me about your dad jack?" he asked.

"want to? no! will i yes" i said.

"I'm just going to ask you a couple questions Jack" jase said.

kim.

Mrs. brewer came back to the car and sat, right after Sara stoped crying. "mama can we go home?" Sara asked Mrs. brewer.

"we have to wait on Jack sweetheart" Mrs. brewer said.

"soon" i said, i honestly had forgotten that she was only nine, she was tall for her age.

"hi"i turned to see Jack at my window.

"you done then?" i asked after he got in the front seat.

"for now, after they find dad they said i will have to testifying or something" Jack said, then his phone went off. "okay who told the whole school?" he asked after reading the text message.

i dont't know" i said, as Mrs. brewer pulled into the driveway of my house. "bye jack,Sara. thanks for the ride Mrs. brewer"

Jack.

after i got home i went upstairs. the medicine the doctor gave me had kicked in. i texted every single person who texted me back that i was fine. mom is going to kill me once she gets the bill...oh well. but i really want to know who told everyone. i felt great inless i leaned back on anything hard. oh well i will live. "Jack! someone is here to see you!" my mom called.

"hey jack" i saw Milton at my door.

"hey Milton come on upstairs" i said and Milton followed me.

"wow!" Milton said when he walked into my room, but then he turned serious. "jack i heard what happened it's terrible"

"I'm fine i just wish people would not make such a big deal about it." i said.

"it's all over school" Milton said.

"I've noticed" i said then showed him my phone.

"holy chirstmas nuts!"

kim.

"so where were you?" Grace asked, we where at Phil's.

"at the hospital with Jack" i said.

"are you going out or something?" she asked.

"no! i just know what he is going through" i responded.

"ya right" grace said.

"i do not like Jack!" opps...that came out louder than it was should have.

Jack.

my phone went off at dinner, god! "Jack phone away please" my mom said.

"yes m'" i said.

"who has been texting you?" Sara asked.

"it would take less time to say who hasn't been texting me!" i said.

after dinner, (still Jack)

i looked at the message and i started freaking out.

_this isn't the end Jack, love daddy._

__oh no.

**ya ik but if you thought all was right you where sadly mistaken. **

**todays quote "thats awesome, you want to know what else is awesome? pants dude put them on"**

**i hoped you liked.**

**ArinPeyton. **


	8. Chapter 7

**okay shout out to evermoreeverlasting and karategirl77. i hope you like it and trust me everything is not fine in the world of Jack. hehe.**

Kim.

well Grace now thinks i like Jack. great. forward, god...from Jack? he hates forwards just as much as i do.

_this isn't the end Jack, love daddy. kim, should i tell my mom?_

man i hope that last was from Jack. okay so well lets think, yes or yes, hmm I'm left with yes.

_yes! and jackson thomas henry brewer if you don't i will! i mean it jack tell her._

okay now i feel worried for Jack again, i want to be done with this.

_okay, okay, i will don't worry._

Jack.

okay um hey mom this was on my phone. nope I'm going to wing it. "hey mom" i said. well so far so good. "um i need to talk to you"

"yes ma'am i understand, Jack sweetheart I'm on the phone in a minute sweetie" mom said. "yes I'm here sorry i was talking to my son" thats when i walked out.

"nice to know your there when you need me" i grumbled. then i grabbed my skate board and headed out the door. i rode my skate board all the way to the dojo.

"Jack what are you doing here? you okay?" Rudy asked.

"I'm fine i said walking in.

"your mom know your here?" Rudy asked.

"no" i said.

Kim.

_i tried to tell mom she said she was busy._

oh come on, your kidding me. does she not realize that her kids need her right now? i mean really.

_you need to tell her Jack._

man can we be done? i mean the women needs to realize that she does have two kids that need her. does she not realize that Jack doesn't want to trust her with anything and that Sara thinks she can't cry in front of her. i mean come on.

_hey what it_ do.

well Jerry is back to texting. i would text back but I'm not getting into some long conversation about the sky or something stupid like that.

Jack.

"Jack okay your here that the lord!" my mom entered the dojo freaking out.

"I'm fine mom" i said.

"jackson don't do that again" she smacked my bottom. i cringed at the pain that was allready there. "im sorry" she added.

"no it's okay" i said, forcing a smile. well there went the magic of the pain killers gone.

"get in the car!" she said and i followed her to the parking lot. once we where driving she asked "what did you need to talk to me about?"

well here goes nothing "um i got a text from dad" i said.

"you what?"

kim.

_i told her she freaked out my back is killing me, again._

was he not on pain killers for that? okay i guess I'll ask.

_jack what happened to the pain killers? are you not taking them?_

i do not need this. but then again neither does Jack or Sara. i feel so sorry for them both, but i know that sympathy is the last thing Jack wants.

_they were working._

_well what happened to make them stop?_

i mean really Jack i need full not half of the story.

Jack.

to tell or not to tell, it shows I've been hanging out with Milton when i start quoting hamlet. it really does. it's sad to, very sad. well how do i tell Kim that my mom still spanks me when I'm fourteen? oh ya well i snuck out and went to the dojo and when my mom found me she didn't ground me like a normal mother she spanks me like I'm five. the weird thing is that she never touches Sara, she doesn't yell at her either. it's like she's golden and I'm her biological problem . big words i have been hanging out with Milton way to long, way to long. phone goes off. unknow number well okay.

_see you soon Jackie you will see me again, just when you least expect it._ haha.

**okay sorry its sort but i have a band thing tonight, suprised i got to type this **


	9. Chapter 8

**so here you go trin you can stop texting, and talking my ear off now. sorry about yesterdays chapter being short, okay i will stop this you most likely dont want to hear about my life you want to here about kim and Jacks so I'll stop talking, well typing, ok you get what I'm implying.**

Jack.

okay so who was it from? well let's see, dad, dad, or oh my gosh, dad. "mom?" i called sticking my head out the door.

"Jack! Sara's asleep!" she snapped as she walked out of Sara's room. "get in there and tell me what's so important that you need to wake your sister up!" great so she was allready mad and i just put her in a worse mood.

"mom i got this text message from a unkown number earlier" i said.

"Jack i have to work i don't have time to deal with something like this!" then she left.

"mom!" i called after her. "i think it was from dad!" i saw her turn around slowly.

Kim. (_yep haha sorry)_

well I'm trying to sleep. it's not working so well. i felt like texting Jack, but then it would just turn into me telling him that he needs to tell his mom something, and i don't want to do this right now. "kim?" i turned to see my brother Nathan at my door.

"yes Nathan?" i asked.

"monsters under my bed" he said, great not this again, this had happened the past few weeks.

"okay I'll check" i said getting up. "see no monsters"

"thank you kimmy" he said, i tucked him in then went back to my room.

_hey Kim _

sorry Eddie i just don't want to text right now.

Jack.

"what do you mean?" she asked me after she had pulled me down the steps basically.

"well who else would send me this?" i asked showing her the message.

"that's it!" she grabbed my phone.

"wait what?" i asked following her.

"intill this is over for your saftey i am kepping it" she told me.

"mom!" i said.

"don't 'mom' me its for your own good Jack" she said.

Kim.

Jack has not answered his phone all morning. i am worrying, alot, i mean what if something happened. i went down to the dojo, something had to be able to clear my mind. that something was karate. "hey Rudy" i said. "you seen Jack?"

"not since last night" he said.

"Jack was here last night?" i asked.

"hi people of earth" a voice said, i turned to see Jack.

"why aren't you arent you answering you phone?" i asked, jumping the gun.

"my mom took it intill this is finished" he said.

"okay just wondering" i said, man I'm staring at him aren't i? yes i am crap kim stop it. i cant ok look at the ground there we go. Jack is giving me a look i can feel it .i can feel it. great I'm an idiot.

Jack.

okay kim is staring at me, if it was anyone else i would ask if they had a starring problem but it's Kim so i won't. i just grabbed my bag and went to change. i had a half of me tell me nkt to because I'm still bruised, but then i remembered the guys know, well everybody knows. oh well it has a upside. Jerry walked in after i had changed."hey" i said.

"your here for once this week" he said

"hey it's not my fault" i said.

"true" eddie said as he walked in.

"all right i have tons anger to go take out on a practice dummy so I'll see you" i said then walked out. "kim want to spar?"

"um have a project to work if you remember" then i noticed she had her bookbag oh great, just great.

Kim.

you could tell he didnt want to but i made him work on the project. he is a lot better than many think in school. when you think Jack brewer you don't exactly think oh its that kid who get straight A's. but he does.

**so that's what they call a filler chapter folks. i hope you liked. did anyone see monday night's new episode, very funny. haha thats it.**

**peace out - theobberlains**

**bye for now :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**hello earthly people, sorry aliens. but if you are here than that means Austin was right (inside joke) so trinity does not kill me here is chapter nine. man I'm at nine chapters already i feel accomplished. man thats a big word.**

chapter nine.

Jack.

this no phone thing is really bothering me, i mean what if i was attacked or something. "bye Jack" kim said, man i forgot that i was walking her home.

"bye kim see you at school tomorrow" i said, then turned to go down my road i had the feeling that something was following. but what? i turned around every few paces, but still nothing was there. "mom!I'm home!" i yelled as i walked though the door.

"Jackson Thomas! I'm on the phone" she said then went back into her office.

"Jackie!" Sara ran in and hugged me.

"Jack! take you butt elsewhere before i beat it!" mom said, so i picked Sara up then took her into the kitchen.

"what did momma mean?" Sara asked, then i remembered mom's little golden child never got that threat.

"nothing, just telling me to leave her alone" was the best i could come up with.

"no. mommas just like daddy isnt she?" i didnt know how to respond to that, at all.

Kim.

"Nathan James!" i said.

"Henry did it!" nate argued.

"i didn't do it." henry said. "wait what didn't i ?"

"nothing Henry. Nathan give me my notebook" i said.

"i don't have it!" nathan exclaimed.

"nate!" i yelled.

"fine not that i want your little journal that all you write about is Jack!" Nathan said.

"it is not!"

Jack.

"mom is not like dad" i said.

"I'm like who?" my mother walked in the room, before i could stop her, Sara said.

"daddy"

"who said that?" mom asked looking at me

"Jack"

"i said you weren't like dad" i said.

"get. .now. .you." she said putting empathize on each word, i threw my hands up like i was surrendering, Sara on the other hand, was crying. i went into my room in a few seconds after i went in there i heard a knock on the door. i figured it was mom so my hands where shaking where i opened the door, i saw Sara.

"momma yelled" she said then walked in.

"yes momma yelled Sara" was all i could say.

Kim.

school man good times, good times in less your name is Jackson Thomas Henry Brewer, that is. i feel sorry for him.i really do.

**sorry it's sort . and late but i just got back from my hike on girl scouts. okay so i am going to rant . about famliy a bit here.**

**family should stick by you am i wrong? family should stand up for you not make fun of you. if you think its funny well put yourself in that person's shoes just for a little bit, okay rant over i just had to get that out **

**peace our -theobberlains**


	11. Chapter 10

**oh and to answer some questions Kim's past will come in in a little bit. thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry about that little rant at the end but, my friend is having some issues with family members so that was to sort of chear her up. :)**

**chapter ten**

Kim.

Nathan and Henry are getting on my nerves so much about the journal thing. "kim can i talk to you?" i heard dad at the door.

"fine" i said. he walked in and sat down beside me.

"kim we need to talk about your mother" he said, looking me in the eye when he said that i moved away from him. "i know how you feel about her but she is getting out of jail in a few days you know that right?" i nodded. "okay well Henry and Nathan want to go see her do you want to go with them to see her when she gets out?"

"I'll think about it" i said.

Jack.

"any word from your dad jack?" Julie asked me.

"no" i said, ok so you get beat up badly by your father and then your a celebrity. it is getting on my nerves. when my English teacher got wind of what was happening she offered to change the topic of my assignment, i told her no. ii wanted to tell here yes, but i knew that just draw more attention to the situation. kim has been quiet all day, like she is deep in thought."Kim? Kim?" i asked.

" i don't kn- oh hey Jack" she said.

"you okay?" i asked.

"ya ya I'm fine" she said.

"so your not in other words" i said.

"i said i was fine Jack" said kim.

"I'm an expert at bying okay you think i don't know what I'm okay means?" i asked her.

"why should i tell you? you didn't tell me." she said then got up, that hurt, a lot.

Kim.

i know i shouldn't have said that. it was uncalled for but i had a point did i not? he didn't tell me! i found out from his mother! if I'm telling him mine he is at least saying sorry. i don't care if it seems childish either. i refuse how about that?"hey kim" julie said

"hi"i said.

"so i saw you talking to Jack"Julie said.

"yep" was all i could say.

"there something going on there?" she asked.

"no believe it or not we where fighting."

"im going to have to go with or not" she said.

Jack.

i am a bit ticked off, just a bit. i have enough crap to deal with. Kim was the only one who understood this crap. i would say something else but i think i know better. i am worried about the text messages and now this stuff with Kim, i can't deal with it all. i can not nope i have enough crap in my life all ready

**sorry about it bying short but i can't write when I'm upset. which i am right now. okay lets just say this, that girl that every school has that picks on whoever she wants because she thinks she's better than everyone else. ya well that girl at my school ruined my day in 7th period because i didn't laugh a stupid thing someone did she called me a mean b****h, and a stuck up snob. i swear if my friend Jacob (not my cousin someone else) Wasnt there i would have done something i would have regreted. anyways thanks to Jake and trinity for byiny there**


	12. Chapter 11

**thanks for you guys for being supportive. :) i have sort of got over what happened. but i got some advice that anyone being bulled should use. i thought i would share it with you all, it's from my friend. "they say anything else walk up to the person and say, 'look you think you know me but you don't. oh and thanks for this you showed me who my real friends are" sorry that this was so long but i thought some of you might be able to use it.**

**chapter eleven**

kim.

i am going to see mom tomorrow maybe she has changed. maybe, just maybe. i want to tell Jack I'm sorry but I'm sticking my ground. fir once I'm not going to go running back to Jack. i am not! nada! nope! i refuse, refuse, completely refuse. "Kim you really going?" Nathan asked me.

"yep i am" i said running my fingers through his hair.

Jack.

kim, i don't believe she said that, I'm at home now. i skipped practice, Rudy understands. so I'm watching Sara while mom is working. but when is my mother not working, i mean she does realize that I'm 14 not a nanny right? apparently not. but god Kim pissed me off. what does she expect me to do? apologize? ehh wrong! i didn't do anything. I'm not talking to her intill she apologizes

Kim.

not talking to him intill he apologies. nope!

Jack.

never. i am not talking to her. sorry not until i hear her say sorry. nope. okay text from Kim oh joy! no i mean it let's go jump for joy!

_all i want is for you to say sorry then I'll tell you. but not untill Jackson._

she wants me to. oh no we are now at a standoff now. great.

Kim.

i wonder what Jack thought about the text since i haven't heard from him. maybe full name was to much maybe. "kimmy!" i heard nate call.

"yes Nathan?" i asked.

"Jack's here" he said then drug me down stairs. at my front door was none other than Jack Brewer.

"what are you doing here?" i asked.

Jack.

okay maybe i shouldn't have came. my top ten thoughts at this moment.

1. maybe i should leave.

2. say sorry.

3. stupid I'm stupid.

4. can i run home from here?

5. who is the kid at the door?

6. say sorry.

7. man Kim is hot!

8. 7 was not me but my AlterNet ego

9. seriously who is the kid?

10. i am a idiot.

well maybe 7 was me. okay focus Jack focus. "I'm sorry kim" i said after a minute. wait that was not what i meant to say...opps. crap! oh well go with it Jack go with it.

kim.

did he mean it? that was the question.

Jack.

i didn't mean that but lets go with it.

kim.

"you mean it?" i asked him.

"yes Kim I'm sorry" he said. "i mean it" i knew he did from that look he gave me, so i heard myself say.

"come in Jack"

"sure why not" he said giving me a smile.

"so want me to start from the beginning?" i asked once we where in my room

Jack.

"Kim you don't have to tell me" i said.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said then started. "well one day dad went on a business trip i was three i started crying and my mom hit me so i . started crying more then she kept hiting me daily once dad came home he noticed the bruises and mom said i fell off the couch she kept beating me and one day they took me to a babysitter who noticed and then called the police and mom got arrested and tomorrow she is getting out and i agreed to go see her. she says she's changed"

"Kim i never would have guessed" was all i could say, who would want to hurt Kim? perky sarcastic, sweet Kimberly Crawford. who would want to hurt her?

Kim.

well hear goes nothing. "jack can i ask you something?" i asked.

"anything" he said.

"will you go with me?" i asked .

"if you want me to i will" he said solemnly.

"i do" i said Jacks phone went off.

"i got to go" he said. "I'll go though"

"Jack" i said, he turned around.

"ya?" he asked.

"thanks" i said.

"no problem" he said. for once in the past couple weeks, i felt safe. safe and sound.

Jack.

well I'm on my way to Kim's house, on my skate board. why did i agree to this? oh ya because kim asked me to. when i look into her eyes everything else disappears. Kim is like my living safe haven. "hello Jackson" Mr. Crawford said. "just in time" i could tell, everyone was in the car. Kim was in the very back behind nate and Henry ii had finally learned there names.

"hey" kim said, i sat down beside her.

"now nothing is going to happen back there" henry said.

"henry John!" Kim snapped.

"it's okay he has to worry about something, now for most people his age it would be toy cars but everyone is different" i said.

"it's true" henry said.

"thankd Jack" kim said.

**well i hope you liked it tell me in the reviews, i tryed to make it longer i think i succeeded. but tell me in the reviews. :)**

**peace out- theobberlains.**

**oh and for everyone being bulled or abused just remember *life goes on* thanks now I'm gone for the day**


	13. Chapter 12

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADDIE! had to get that out tehe here's the chapter. it will be short because it's sunday. but yeah. oh and if you like Percy Jackson and ship percabeth, check out my other story, apartment 23a. thanks bye well you know what i mean. **

**chapter twelve.**

Kim.

i held Jack's hand for like ten seconds. then dad ruined it by saying "Jackson" and Jack suddenly pulled his hand away

"sorry sir" he said.i shot dad a look.

"alright kids" dad said.

"let's go see mama" Nathan said. we walked in the house.

"wow" Jack said.

"i second that" i said. this house that we where supposed to meet my mom at, was beautiful. how could my mother, fresh out of jail, be here? a women walked in, i didn't recognize her, but then again i haven't seen her in a few years.

"mama?" Nathan asked.

"no sorry" the women said. "I'm Mary Ann your mother's friend she is in here" mary Ann lead us down a hall.

"hello kim" my mom said."Nathan, herny, Jonathan how have you been?"

"good" my dad said.

"and who is this?" mom asked looking at Jack.

Jack.

"I'm Jackson Brewer. friends call me Jack, I'm a friend of Kim's" i said.

"Steven's son?" Mrs. crawford asked me.

"yes ma'am" i said.

"your father's all over the news" she said, i think i know that.

"mom how have you been?" Kim asked breaking through the awkward silence.

"better now" she said." there is something i have been thinking about"

"what's that?" Henry asked.

"i know this is a bit to soon but would you like to move back in with me?" Mrs. Crawford asked. i wanted to remind kim what happened when my dad came back, but i didn't want to speak out of my turn

"ya!" nathan exclaimed.

"um sure" Henry said.

"Kimberly?" Mrs. crawford asked.

"um I'll have to think about it" kim said, smart move.

Kim.

Jack left so his mom could get to work, i don't know what to do. mom said to call her with my answer tomorrow. moms house is in the school district, near the dojo. but i don't want to leave dad. dad said i could stay even though Henry and Nathan are leaving to live with mom. i want to talk to Jack, but he still has no phone, and dad won't let me go over there. i don't know what to do. i want to go, yet i don't want to go, it's so confusing, why does my life have to be so complicated?

**sorry again about it being sort but my cousin is being a idiot so i can't really focas, but if you like Percy Jackson check out apartment 23a please?,**

**okay peace out~theobberlains.**

**oh and bye **


	14. Chapter 13

**so thanks to you guys for all your support. thats all i have for now. exept for the chapter of course. oh and like all other teenagers i don't own kickin it. (if i did kick would have happened season one episode two or one it depends). you know because kick is awesome.**

kim.

i don't know who to talk to about this.i do not. well Jack but i won't see him or be able to talk to him till tomorrow. "kimmy are you coming with us?" Nathan asked appearing at my door.

"i- i a-"

Jack. (ik I'm cruel)

"yes is that right? okay yes that's great yes glad to hear" my mom said talking into her earpiece." a women spotted your father today"

"really" i said. "that's great! is he in custody?"

"let's not jump the gun young man" my mother said.

So that's a no then?" I asked.

"Yes but it's a lead."mom said.

"Yep because that helps me so much" I said sarcastically.

"You want to say that again?" My mom asked.

"No ma'am" I said.

"That's what I thought" she said.

Kim.

"I'm still not sure " I said.

"You want to come with us?" Nate asked.

"Yes of course I just have to think about it" I said.

"okay kimmy think" he said.

"ya kimmy think" i muttered. i walked into my room slamed the door and wished that jack would have his phone back, my wish would not be granted though. i knew that much.

Jack.

my life still sucks thanks for asking. but i dont think any of you care. oh well

**i am so sorry that this is so sort, but we are having bad weather. my internet goes crazy with bad weather.**

**r.**

**e.**

**v.**

**e.**

**i.**

**w.**

**please.**

**tomorrow's will be longer, inless the weather is the same, if you live in or around chruchville you would understand. but i don't think many of you do, most of you havent even heard pf churchville i bet **

**peace out~ theobberlains.**


	15. Chapter 14

**. once again I'm sorry for how short the chapter is.**

chapter fourteen.

Jack .

yep it still sucks, my life. but yet my own mother doesn't seem to care. yep that how my life is. how is yours? Kim, man i hope she says no. i know she should be able to see her own mother but if there is one thing I've learned, it's that these people never change. they do not. don't listen to them. "Jack!" my mom yelled,oh crap, what did i do this time?

"yes 'm?" i asked walking into the hall.

"before i change my mind" she said then handed me my phone.

"really?" i asked.

"yes" she said. the first person i texted, you guessed it Kim.

kim.

text from...Jack? wait what.

_mom is no longer holding my phone plus some one spotted dad._

_that's good. but i can i talk to you about something? _i sent back.

_ya_ anything. well that came back fast. then i called him.

"yello?" Jack said

"jack my mom what should i do?" i asked him.

"i do not know" he said.

"Kim!" my dad called.

"got to go talk to you later Jack" i said quickly then wanted to see what dad wanted.

Jack.

dojo. man i love that place. since mom isn't freaking out I'm on my way . all i want is to take my anger out, it's going to come out on someone, and for my sake, it had better be a punching dummy. "Jack" i turned around to see Phil, help me.

"hey Phil" i said.

"i haven't seen you around in a while" he said.

"na I've been home, family issues" i said, hey it wasn't a complete lie.

",Jack " Rudy said.

" hey gootta go" i said, then walked in to the Dojo, good to be back.

**sorry it's short but it is thundering and lighting and i basicly had to beg my mom to cut the WiFi back on. so she said for ten minutes and this was all i got in that time, which is pretty good you have to say.**


	16. Chapter 15

**okay so i think we are good, weather wise, but that is subject to change. two hour delay because of rain ****rain for goodness sake. **** if that gives you an idea of how bad it is. but i will try and make this chapter really long...but no promises**

Jack.

okay i told kim she could ask me anything...why do i get the feeling that i will regret that. i should have clarified that it don't do hair or clothing. i really should have. "Jack someone is here!" mom yelled.

"okay I'm coming" i said, Eddie was at my door.

"hey Jack" Eddie said.

"hey Eddie" i said and we went up to my room.

kim.

Jack. he is all i can think about. it's driving me crazy i need to figure this mom thing not freak out about Jack Brewer. even if he is hot, cute,funny, my-. kim reality check here, Jack is your best friend not my crush or boyfriend. wait do i have a crush on Jack? oh my god i like Jack, i like Jack. i like Jack, oh my flippin god i like Jack. eww someone help me

Jack.

Eddie only stayed long enough to give me some work that i hadn't made up, apparently he had it but had lost it. how nice. so i am doing math problems. can someone kill me now? please somebody. i can't help wondering what Kim chose, or if she has yet. i want to call her but i already know that I've called a big enough phone bill without calling her, so I'd better not. i want to go somewhere, anywhere. but mom won't let me go anywhere intill they find dad, so maybe when I'm 26 possibly. i don't think that he will be caught at all.

kim.

Jack i need to talk to him. he is the only one i trust with this crap."hey Kelsey" i said as she walked into my room. "how did you get in my house?"

"Dona Tobin is such a...female dog"only i would get that.

"why is she a female dog?" i asked.

"look at this" she said then showed a picture on her phone. it was a picture of Mr. Brewer the caption said.

** how to we know that son isn't like father? watch out for Jackson Thomas Henry Brewer. they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, do they not?**

"how many people got that?" i asked.

"everyone except for you and Jack by the looks of it" Kelsey said. and in that moment i wanted to punch Dona Tobin in the face...really bad.

**so it wasn't as long as i wanted it to be...but it was revealing enough wasn't it? tell me in the reviews even if your a guest idc. but one thing, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EVERMOREEVERLASTING!**_

**okay 7,769 views you people are amazing.**

**chapter sixteen.**

Jack.

Kim has to the end of the day to tell her mom yes...or no, I'm hoping for no. i am almost to school, i want to go back home, but mom would kill me. so my plan is to go in keep my head down and, keep low profile that should be easy.

"hey like father like son?" a person said, walking by me.

"hey Jackson" another said,

"the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" what on earth?

"Jack you seen this?" Julie asked walking up to Me.

"seen what" i asked, then she showed me a picture on her phone, it was a picture of my dad, the caption was even worse. i felt my anger rising"who sent this?"

"Dona Tobin" she said,

_violence is not what martial arts is for Jackson, it is for self defense_

my grandfather's words seemed to echo in my head.

kim.

yes or no, yes or no, yes or no. oh who am i kidding, i don't know. i don't know what to do or what to chose. Jack is still trying to calm down,he found out about the Dona Tobin thing. man i need to think about my problems. not his. okay that sounds selfish...oh well.

Jack.

i am done, i am done. "hey Dona" i said walking up to her and her little group.

"hello Jack or should i say Jackson?" she asked.

"you should tell me what gave you the right to say that about me" i said.

"well is it not true?" she asked.

"i am nothing like him" i said

"you think you aren't" she said.

"what is that supposed to mean?" i asked, i wanted her answer to.

kim.

"hey mom i made my decision ii am going to-"

**yep cliffhanger. now i will leave you all waiting in suspense, don't worry trinity will kill me for you all.**

**r.**

**e **

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**please! make a girl happy**


	18. Chapter 17

**the wait is over. well except for the comical commercial break.** **jk lol. oh and go to my profile and vote on my pole... this will be short sorry :( :p**

*cue dramatic music* previously on past is the problem.

"hey mom i made my decision i am going to-"

chapter seventeen.

Jack, no im kidding I'm not that mean (don't comment trin) Kim, i promise its Kim.

Kim.

"I'm going to go back and forth dad on the weekdays and you on weekends" i said.

"Kimberly"my mom said "one or the other"

"mom that's not fair" i said.

"I'm not switching back and forth" she said.

Jack.

"well let's see um you can beat up anyone you want, you think your so good. um need i say more?" Dona asked.

"um ya because i don't think that you gave any real reasons" i pointed out "at all"

"well someones cocky" she said.

"get to class all of you!"

**I'm sorry! longer chapters on weekends short ones on weekdays. i am so sorry!**


	19. Chapter 18

**ello how are you doing on this fine day? Jk here you go. Oh wait random question how many of you watch house of anubis? And if you do, do you want a season 4 or a movie more? Hmm I can't decide but maybe you guys can. But I think I'm for season 4 more. **

**kim.**

Mom is making me choose really? "Well I guess I'll stay with dad t hen because I'm still not sure about this thing" I said.

"Well have fun with that idiot father of yours" my mom said then hung up. Well that went well. Very well.

Jack.

Kim, she chose her dad wow, I wouldn't have been able to do that , at all. Nope. Well after I got yelled at to go to class I reliazed that my report was do today. Well at least I finished to.

_my family by Jack Brewer._

_Well my family what do I say, I mean I'm sure by now everyone knows what happened. But we stick together my mom, and my sister. Even if we don't get along all the time, and trust me we don't. Well we are supposed to write a paragraph on each one of our family members so here you go._

_My father. Well by now everyone knows what he did. So I'm not going to go into detail about it either. But I do have some, key word some memories of before my dad turned all abusive. I remember my sixth birthday party where he danced around like an idiot to entertain a bunch of six year olds. I do remember the good times he's not all bad. I guess I needed to realize that more than anyone else. Me I need to, I guess I just did. Wow. Yep my father Steven Brewer is not all bad._

_My mother is Brandi Brewer. She works a lot but she is all ways there well most of the time. She loves me and Sara she just has odd ways of showing it. She wants to be with us but she does have to work. My mom she is great she wants what's best for us. She may have to work and my snap ever once and a while but we do need her and honestly, she needs us. That's what a family is right? One person sticking up for the other. Which is what we do. Family you need them even If you don't want them._

_Sara. My cute adorable, little sister. She is a little Angel. My caring little sister who can break your heart when she is upset. The little girl who can make you cheer up by just giving you a smile. Sara is the lovely little girl who loves everyone and thinks everyone is a friend, I hope she gets over that, but she is so sweet. She never does anything wrong on purpose. I which is why everyone loves her._

_Okay so she is not related to me but she is family. I would take the bullet for her any day. Kimberly Anne Crawford. She is like family because she is all ways there for me and Sara she helps me sort through things with dad or anyone else for that matter , like the Dona Tobin incident. Which she cleared up for me. Kim isn't my best friend, she is my sister. Well that's my family all of us. Family doesn't have to be blood. People should remember that more often. It would help a lot._

**_okay so tomorrows chapter is the last one! How did it happen so fast? This chapter was originally just going to be Jack's paper but I changed my mind. Oh and apartment 23a is on hiatus and so is albus potter year one. Sorry bout that. Can't wait to post tomorrow's chapter but you will have to wait. *smiles evily* _**


	20. epilogue

**ta-da the last chapter. So here it is oh and if you want a sequel I may give it to you. No jk you want the sequel tell me in the reviews but, it won't be up for a week. I'm sorry but I need to work on my other stories.**

last chapter (epilogue)

Kim.

Well Nathan and Henry are happy with mom. I go and visit them every every Sunday. Jack's dad was found and put into custody. Jack I don't know, I mean I like him but... he called me his sister, so Ya. That blew that idea out of the water, really out of the water, like sky high out of the water. "Kim time to go" Jack called up from down stairs.

"Coming" I said fixing my dress one last time, we where going to some party for Jack's mom. I couldn't wait.

Jack.

The night was perfect I was happy. I wasn't worried about dad. I wasn't looking over my shoulder for anyone (except for Jerry [do I need say more?]) Kim was happy , I was happy, and everything for once in my freaking life was normal for once.

**okay so I know I said it wouldn't be out till tomorrow but I couldn't wait. **

**My first finished story! Yes!**

**Let me know if you want a sequel :)**


	21. sequel!

Hey guy! I'm just pointing out for those who didn't notice, the sequel to this is up. It's called "is it the past?" And I have some good stuff planned for it, so I thought I would let you no if you didn't!


End file.
